FATE
by Isylde
Summary: La vie sur l'île était comme un sordide théâtre shakespearien. Toutefois, les rescapés sont unis par un seul mot : FATE. Le destin se mêle entre humour et tragédie, les scènes se suivent sans avoir de liens particuliers...à moins que...
1. Quelques Abeilles

**Auteur :** Isylde

**Inspiration : **Lost

**Titre :** F.A.T.E

**Chapitre :** Quelques abeilles…

**Longueur :** 2463 mots

**Date :** 24/07/05

**Résumé :** Toutefois, pendant qu'ils attendaient que ce beau miel tombe du ciel, ils étaient là, à se morfondre de n'avoir rien de sucré à se mettre sous la dent.

C'était sans doute le problème le plus épineux auquel les rescapés avaient dû faire face jusqu'à maintenant, et c'était le cas de le dire.

Mais bon, que ne ferait-on pas pour du miel ? Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'ils n'avaient pas eu droit à quelque chose de sucré hormis des fruits, et puis, un peu de diversité alimentaire ne faisait pas de mal. Locke avait déjà repéré l'endroit avant même de trouver les sources les approvisionnant en eau. Devant l'ampleur de la tâche, il délégua le rôle d'apiculteur novice à tous les autres, ceux qui voulaient réellement agrémenter leur quotidien de quelque chose de délicat. Presque du luxe.

Lorsque Claire, Charlie, Jack, Sayid, Kate, Sawyer, Jin, Michael, Walt, Boone, Shannon, Hurley et le chien Vincent arrivèrent devant l'immense arbousier de plus de vingt mètres, ils se rendirent compte que le prix à payer pour le fameux miel serait amer pour l'un d'entre eux. Ils savaient que Locke regardait la scène de loin, se taisant délibérément sur les techniques d'apiculture pour voir comment ils s'en sortaient sans ses précieux conseils. Et au vu de leur maladresse et de leur peu de culture, c'était pas gagné. A la cime du fier tronc à moitié desséché se trouvait une belle ruche, carcasse vrombissante d'on ne sait quoi d'organique.

« Bon ! » s'exclama Jack avec un semblant d'entrain. « Qui veut grimper à l'arbre pour récupérer notre dû ? »

Silence assourdissant. Walt caressait innocemment son chien tout en observant son père d'un air déçu. Celui-ci se contenta de marmonner en usant d'une bien improbable allergie aux piqûres d'abeilles.

« Michael ? » proposa Jack.

« Ah non ! Et pourquoi tu n'y vas pas, toi ? » demanda ce dernier en bougonnant.

« Ouais, c'est vrai ça ! » continua Walt. « Pourquoi c'est toujours mon père qui s'y colle ? On devrait tirer à la courte paille. »

« C'est déloyal, la courte paille, quand même. » déclara Boone. « Sinon, on peut tirer au sort, carrément. Ou faire un vote. »

« Vive la démocratie… » ricana Sawyer. « Et pourquoi on ferait pas un pierre papier ciseaux pendant que vous y êtes ! C'est quoi ces techniques de gamin attardé ? Je croyais être tombé sur des gens matures, moi… »

« Ne critique pas ce dont tu es le parfait exemple, Sawyer. » ironisa Kate.

« Si t'es si intelligente que ça, ma belle, tu n'as qu'à y aller, toi, chercher ton miel ! » répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec.

« On va pas commencer à se disputer pour du miel. Le tout est que quelqu'un se sacrifie pour la cause commune. » expliqua Shannon. « Et puis, celui qui ira chercher la ruche aura une plus grande part, forcément. »

« Ben tiens, Shannon, merci de te porter volontaire. » plaisanta Boone.

« Hors de question que je monte là-haut. » dit-elle d'un ton ferme et résolu. « J'ai vraiment autre chose à faire que de foutre ma garde robe en l'air. »

« Elle est belle, votre soi-disant communauté démocratique… » marmonna Michael.

Encore un de ces longs silences que les survivants n'appréciaient pas forcément. Toutefois, pendant qu'ils attendaient que ce beau miel tombe du ciel, ils étaient là, à se morfondre de n'avoir rien de sucré à se mettre sous la dent.

« Procédons par élimination. » proposa Sayid.

Là, l'entente était générale. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas choisir ceux qui ne dépendaient de personne, ceux qui n'avaient absolument rien à charge ? Malgré tout cela, les survivants se regardaient avec suspicion, préparant parfois scrupuleusement un alibi ou une raison pouvant les démobiliser d'une éventuelle fonction d'apiculteur.

« Commençons par Jack. C'est le médecin, et ses qualités nous sont indispensables. S'il lui arrive quelque chose, nous serions incapables de lui venir en aide. »

Jack - sa barbe de trois jours lui donnant un air tout à fait viril – bomba légèrement le torse et croisa ses bras à la défensive, voulant paraître de marbre malgré son importance au sein de la communauté.

« …Nous avons ensuite Michael, mais il a son fils à charge et Walt, de toute façon, est trop jeune pour s'aventurer à proximité d'une ruche. »

« Walt, merci d'exister. » marmonna Michael.

« Ha, ha, très drôle papa. » grimaça le petit garçon.

« …Poursuivons avec Claire. Impossible. C'est une toute jeune mère mais elle est la seule à pouvoir assumer Aaron. Si jamais elle se blesse en se grimpant à l'arbre, nous ne saurions pas comment élever son enfant. » continua Sayid avec méthode.

Claire soupira. Elle n'aimait pas se sentir faible et encore moins inférieure à l'homme en raison de son état de jeune maman. Mais bon, il fallait avant tout qu'elle pense à son fils, avant de penser au bien-être de la communauté. Malgré le fait que le bébé était en sécurité au côté de Sun, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de songer à Ethan et aux gens qui vagabondaient dans la forêt. Ils lui voulaient du mal et n'hésiteraient pas à s'en prendre à son enfant pour obtenir certaines choses d'elle.

« Jin… » hésita Sayid. « Bon, passons, il y a la barrière de la langue, Shannon, je passe les détails à la fois culturels et vestimentaires, Hurley, sans vouloir te vexer, l'arbousier est un arbre plutôt fragile pour ton poids…Que nous reste-t-il ? »

« Merci de ta sollicitude et de ta délicatesse, Sayid. » soupira Hurley.

« Je n'y peux rien, c'est mathématique. » argumenta ce dernier. « Quelqu'un peut-il me dire la liste des potentiels volontaires ? »

« Kate, Sawyer, toi, Boone...et moi. » énuméra Charlie avec un sourire un peu niais.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le jeune homme. Un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres, Sawyer se contenta de hausser les épaules d'un air désolé en imitant le signe du couperet sur sa gorge, comme pour effrayer Charlie. Celui-ci se contenta de déglutir avec difficulté. Pourtant, il se résigna, songeant peut être que Claire aimerait bien avoir du miel avant ce soir. Mais ce fut les épaules courbées qu'il s'approcha de Sayid en levant sa main.

« Moi. » souffla-t-il d'une voix un peu rauque, et visiblement de mauvaise humeur, empoignant deux branches basses de l'arbre avant de commencer cet alpinisme végétal et improvisé.

« Merci de ton volontariat à la fois spontané et enthousiaste, Charlie. » déclara Sayid en le voyant monter progressivement vers la cime de l'arbousier.

« Sois prudent, Charlie. » conseilla Claire d'un ton un peu irrégulier, comme prise par une soudaine inquiétude.

« Mamour Charliiiiie… » couina Sawyer d'une voix féminine. « Surtout sois prudeeeeent, mon chériiii ! »

« Sawyer, ferme-la, sinon tu vas manger de la purée de bananes pour le restant de ton existence. » menaça le jeune homme.

Des rires émergeaient à présent de cet horizon de feuilles, et le jeune britannique n'avait sans aucun doute pas de raison de s'inquiéter. Après tout, il était facile de grimper aux arbres, le danger venait plutôt des abeilles qui se faisaient, au fil de sa montée, de plus en plus nombreuses et de plus en plus agressives. Avec précaution, il s'agrippa de tout son poids à une sorte de tige qui avait l'air solide au premier abord, mais Charlie perdit son équilibre et se blessa le bas du dos avec une pointe émergeant des branches.

Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres gercées tandis qu'il reprenait lentement ses esprits. Il le sentait, cette douleur lancinante était synonyme de plaie profonde et sanguinolente. Quelques gouttes de sang tombèrent à même le sol et Claire blêmit.

« Il est blessé… » constata-t-elle en pâlissant.

« S'il n'est pas vacciné contre le tétanos, il n'a aucune chance de s'en sortir. » déclara Sawyer, une expression imperturbable et on ne peut plus sérieuse sur son visage.

« Charlie, ça va ? » s'écria Jack.

« Je vais bien, je vais bien !» souffla une voix étouffée derrière la masse des feuilles. « Je vais mourir, je vais mourir… » gémit-il à moitié en se relevant avec difficulté.

« Charlie, tu es vacciné contre le tétanos ? » demanda Michael.

« Le tétaquoi ? » questionna ce dernier en haletant.

« Heu, non, rien. » marmonna-t-il. « On est dans la merde s'il se casse la gueule. »

« C'est plutôt lui qui sera dans la merde. » répliqua Sawyer. « Une chute de vingt mètres ne fait pas du bien à tout le monde…et puis on n'est pas à un tétraplégique près, de toute façon. »

Il s'accrocha de toutes ses forces aux plus hautes branches de l'arbousier, les plus fragiles, et enfin se retrouva nez à nez avec la ruche. De charmantes abeilles lui voletaient autour comme une volée de vautours autour d'une carcasse en état de décomposition, et il ne pouvait pas approcher sa main sans se faire piquer.

« Dites, les gars, comment on fait pour calmer des abeilles ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

« Sachant que le quotient intellectuel d'une abeille est quasiment nul, le stress leur est inconnu. Mais si tu veux un antidépresseur, genre Prozac, y a pas de problème, ça t'évitera de sniffer autre chose ! » s'écria Sawyer, visiblement agacé de la lenteur des procédures.

« Bloody Yanks ! » marmonna le jeune homme.

Charlie approcha donc une main peu rassurée en direction de la chose organique qui servait d'abri pour les abeilles, mais cela provoqua leur agressivité immédiate et inconditionnelle. Tandis qu'il se faisait littéralement laminer par ces insectes stupides, ses gestes se firent plus brusques ce qui contribua à l'énervement précoce de la nuée vrombissante l'attaquant. Il perdit lamentablement l'équilibre et entraîna la ruche dans sa chute, tentant d'amortir la douloureuse échéance en s'accrochant désespérément aux branches.

Une peur panique s'empara de tous les rescapés alors qu'ils virent la ruche tomber lourdement au sol, quelque abeilles voletant misérablement autour dans un espoir de ranimer les autres. Apparemment, presque aucune membre de la volée n'avait survécu à la chute. Mais enfin, ces abeilles avaient des ailes et n'étaient pas si bêtes que ça.

Charlie émergea des feuilles, le pied coincé dans une branche et retomba lourdement au sol, son humble postérieur meurtri par sa maladresse. Claire s'agenouilla à ses côtés et, inquiète de la santé – surtout mentale – de son ami, elle caressa sa tempe avec douceur en auscultant ses yeux un peu absents, perdus dans la rêverie de son traumatisme crânien.

« Charlie ! » s'exclama Jack. « Ça va ? »

Le médecin observa attentivement son crâne puis ses yeux avant de se rendre compte que tout était normal. Le jeune homme était à peine sonné de sa chute, encore un peu ébranlé dans sa lucidité. C'était étonnant, considérant qu'une chute de vingt-cinq mètres pouvait faire beaucoup plus de dégâts.

« Dites ! » prévint Sawyer. « Au lieu de vous inquiéter pour la santé du junky-boy, vous devriez peut être vous occuper du 'petit' problème qui occupe notre espace de survie direct… »

« Qu'est que tu veux dire ? » demanda Jack.

« Je veux dire que les abeilles sont pas contentes et que nous sommes dans leur ligne de mire. » répliqua ce dernier en voyant que le vrombissement émergeant de la ruche s'accentuait.

Une abeille semblait flotter juste au-dessus de sa ruche. Un silence perceptible s'empara de tous les membres du groupes, et leurs yeux étaient rivés sur la masse vibrante des insectes qui se préparait à l'attaque.

« Je crois que maintenant, on peut courir. » déclara Sawyer d'une voix étonnamment calme.

« Oh non, pas encore… » murmura Jack, songeant à la mésaventure de cette ruche souterraine sur laquelle s'était attardée Charlie.

Incroyable et indescriptible, telle était la pagaille qui s'ensuivit tandis que des abeilles volaient dans tous les sens. Les survivants s'enfuirent de tous les côtés de la jungle, retirant leurs t-shirts et leurs débardeurs sous le coup de la douleur. Remis de ses émotions, Charlie prit Claire par la main et tous les deux se précipitèrent en direction de la vallée, le jeune homme enlevant précipitamment son t-shirt et Claire son débardeur.

Après quelques minutes de course effrénée dans la jungle, ils se retrouvèrent sur le terrain de golf improvisé, encore essoufflés et le visage et le corps parsemé de petites piqûres toutes plus douloureuses les unes que les autres. Cependant, malgré l'absurdité de leur situation, ils éclatèrent de rire. A leurs côtés se trouvait un Sawyer amer et fourbu, un rictus plutôt sournois aux lèvres, à moitié accroupi près du trou numéro un.

« Hé, Sawyer ! Je savais bien que ce n'allait pas marcher ! » interpella Charlie. « Et je suis vacciné contre le tétamachin. »

« Tétanos, ignare. » répliqua Sawyer.

« Pareil. » rétorqua le jeune britannique.

Claire et Charlie récupèrent un peu de boue sur les versants du terrain de golf et en appliquèrent sur les piqûres. Sans antibiotiques, sans pommade calmante, la seule solution était d'isoler les plaies du climat tropical le temps qu'elles guérissent. Et la jeune fille se souvenait des séances de badigeonnage de crème solaire quand elle était petite. Sawyer refusait, par fierté, d'en mettre sur ses piqûres, de peur de perdre sa sacro-sainte virilité.

« Hé, Charlie, tu aurais pu m'attendre pour te déshabiller devant la mamacita. » déclara-t-il avec ironie. « Je n'ai rien contre les partouzes. »

« Désolé. » rétorqua Charlie d'un ton froid. « Je ne fais pas les homosexuels. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire face à cette réplique bien placée. Froissé, Sawyer grommela quelques injures entre ses dents et partit en direction du campement.

« Et le miel ? »

« Tu sais, entre une centaine de piqûres et un peu de sucre, le choix est vite fait. J'espère simplement que Locke aura eu le temps de récupérer la ruche. »

« Parce que toute cette histoire n'était qu'une diversion ? » questionna Claire, faussement indignée. « C'était bien la peine de… »

« Mais au moins, tu auras du miel ce soir, non ? Ce ne sont pas quelques abeilles qui vont m'empêcher de te rendre heureuse. »

« Comme c'est adorable. » ironisa Claire. « Est-ce que tu serais en train de me courtiser, Charlie Pace ? »

« Always, my lady, always. » répliqua ce dernier.

**© Copyright Isylde - 2005**

**© Copyright J.J Abrams - 2004**


	2. Espoir

**Auteur :** Isylde

**Inspiration : **Lost

**Titre :** F.A.T.E

**Chapitre :** Espoir

**Longueur :** 1791 mots

**Date :** 17/07/05

**Résumé :** Sayid avait cet espoir, comme les autres. Mais qu'était-ce l'espoir lorsque aucun avion ne survolait l'île, lorsque aucun bateau ne pointait sa coque sur l'horizon, lorsque la mer était désespérément houleuse et vide de toute civilisation, qu'était-ce, l'espoir ?

C'était une de ces soirées calmes que Sayid appréciait plus que tout au monde. En temps de peine et de désespoir, il lui suffisait de regarder les étoiles pour ressentir cet intense sentiment de paix intérieure. Et pourtant, cette île était tellement éloignée de son pays d'origine, l'Irak, avec ses immenses étendues de sable, toundra désertique aux allures de no man's land. D'ailleurs, il ne valait mieux pas y retourner pour le moment. Trop de haine avait été éprouvée et trop de sang avait été coulé au nom d'une bien illusoire liberté. Mais ici, cette liberté si chère aux américains et si chère à la civilisation occidentale, avait un prix. Dans une micro-société où s'étaient entredéchirés deux parties d'une liste de passagers, il y avait ceux qui étaient partis dans la jungle pour se trouver à proximité des sources d'eau et les autres, ceux qui étaient restés sur la plage dans l'espoir qu'un bateau vienne les rechercher.

Sayid avait cet espoir, comme les autres. Mais qu'était-ce l'espoir lorsque aucun avion ne survolait l'île, lorsque aucun bateau ne pointait sa coque sur l'horizon, lorsque la mer était désespérément houleuse et vide de toute civilisation, qu'était-ce, l'espoir ? Comme la liberté, elle devenait de plus en plus illusoire, malgré tout, elle parvenait à s'imposer. L'exemple le plus flagrant de cet optimisme était Shannon, la jeune fille qui, en dépit de leur désastreuse situation, passait son temps à bronzer et à appliquer consciencieusement de la crème solaire sur les moindres parcelles de sa peau. Sayid, comme tous les hommes, se rinçait bien l'œil, mais avec une discrétion bien mesurée, et lorsque le soir tombait, il profitait d'un petit feu de camp, discutant en compagnie des rescapés. Shannon, elle, restait à l'écart. Peut être avait-elle peur qu'on lui vole son paréo rose bonbon ?

Après tout, elle était encore jeune, Sayid ne lui donnait pas plus de seize ou dix-sept ans, c'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle son frère la couvait un peu trop. Mais elle n'en n'avait que faire, préférant la qualité de son bronzage aux conseils répétés du sempiternel grand frère, encore plus efficace qu'une surprotection solaire. Mais la voie était libre, ce soir là. Attrapant une mangue qui reposait au fond d'une valise, l'irakien s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire, mais son air un peu farouche le rebuta un peu. Cela ne l'empêcha de s'asseoir à côté d'elle et de lui donner le fruit d'un geste qui se voulait rassurant. Shannon était jolie, c'est vrai, allongée à même le sable, s'appuyant sur ses coudes et observant curieusement le ciel étoilé. Et cette voûte lactée parsemée d'astres immortels avait un certain charme, bien que différente du ciel de Tikrit, celui de son enfance. Et puis les araignées sablonneuses ne couraient pas les dunes à la recherche d'un insecte à empoisonner, bien au contraire, l'écho paisible de l'océan effectuait un roulement continu, comme une harmonie répétée.

Ses cheveux blonds, noués en un lâche chignon, voletaient d'une manière éparse autour de son beau visage souriant. Le plus pur style européen, voire californien, et pourtant Sayid ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir attiré par ces lèvres colorées d'un délicat rose brillant. Rares étaient les femmes qui, dans son village natal, se maquillaient, et il trouvait ça bien dommage. L'irakien s'appuya lui aussi sur ses coudes et leva ses yeux ténébreux au ciel, laissant les volutes du feu de camp parer d'ambre sa peau cuivrée par le soleil de son pays.

« Je ne reconnais aucune étoile dans le ciel. » dit-elle soudain de sa douce voix un peu policée et précieuse, comme une riche héritière américaine. « Pas de Grande Ourse, pas de Petite Ourse, pas de Croix du Sud…rien. »

La voix de Shannon tremblait légèrement, elle avait peur. Mais cette peur du lendemain ne se traduisait que le soir, lors des frayeurs viscérales de l'enfance que cette nuit lui causait. D'étranges sons émanaient de la jungle depuis quelques temps déjà ; et rien ne présageait ce qui allait leur arriver. Sayid ne voulait plus ressentir cette impuissance face aux désespoir de ses compagnons, il ne voulait pas voir Shannon perdre elle aussi de son flegme et de son visage de marbre.

« En Irak, les étoiles sont également placées différemment. Ici, la nuit est tellement plus claire et plus pure…et c'est pourtant dans le désert que l'on retrouve la plupart des observatoires astronomiques. » expliqua Sayid, un petit accent oriental mâtinant son anglais.

« Vous venez de… » balbutia Shannon.

« J'étais un garde de Saddam Hussein pendant la Guerre du Golfe, et j'ai dû fuir mon pays après l'attaque américaine en avril 2003. » confia Sayid en toute honnêteté.

Elle n'eut pas peur. Aucun sentiment d'américanisme, aucune haine, rien. Juste une pitié qu'il ne voulait pas inspirer et peut être un peu de compassion. Il avait souffert, certes, mais cela ne faisait pas de lui un martyre de sa relation. Les rescapés avaient souvent tendance à faire l'amalgame entre lui et les intégristes religieux, alors qu'il était plutôt modéré dans ses mœurs et ses préceptes.

« Je croyais que vous étiez indien ou pakistanais. Votre peau cuivrée me rappelle un peu le Taj Mahal et des trucs comme ça…orientaux, quoi. » murmura Shannon.

« Pakistanais, iraniens et irakiens sont frères. Mais peu importe la nationalité ; pour Sawyer et les autres, je suis un terroriste, responsables des attentats… » commença-t-il.

« …Je ne suis pas Sawyer. » dit-elle simplement. « Je ne suis pas comme les autres. »

La jeune fille admirait la figure élégante et empreinte d'exotisme de Sayid. Il ressemblait à un prince du désert, un peu sauvage et un peu rude parfois, mais il n'était en aucun cas le stéréotype brute et intolérant de ceux qui utilisaient leur religion comme un prétexte à la tuerie et à la violence. Sa chevelure bouclée, noire de jais, était agitée par la houle maritime, et toujours cet écho allait et venait comme une énigmatique mélodie.

« J'en suis convaincu. » répliqua-t-il, sarcastique.

C'est vrai, elle n'aidait pas beaucoup les autres, c'est peut être pour cela qu'elle se sentait un peu inutile, mais avec son frère, rien n'était simple. Il était toujours parti en vadrouille avec Hawkes et ne revenait que le lendemain dans la matinée, interdisant à qui que ce soit de parler avec sa sœur et vice versa. Shannon s'en accommodait pas trop mal, étant déjà d'une nature solitaire et renfermée, comme toutes les jeunes femmes de son âge.

Elle s'allongea alors complètement, à même le sable, les paumes de ses mains tournées vers le ciel et ses cheveux nordiques étalés sur la plage, se confondant avec le beige clairsemé de cette étendue sablonneuse. Il y avait un contraste très marqué entre cette fille du nord et ce fils du sud, unis par une rêveuse contemplation d'un ciel qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Ambre et cuivre se mêlaient alors à l'ombre des palmiers, jouant avec le vent et les embruns maritimes.

« C'est marrant, vous êtes le premier à m'adresser la parole parmi tous les crétins qui survivent sur cette île. » chuchota la jeune fille.

« Ils ne sont pas tous crétins. Bon, d'accord, j'admets qu'il ne sont pas très bavards non plus, mais vous pourriez faire un effort. Il n'y a pas de différentes culturelles entre vous. »

« Vous êtes irakien et je suis américaine. Quelles plus grandes différentes culturelles pourraient nous séparer ? Ceux qui parlent ma langue maternelle sont plus éloignés de moi que vous ne l'êtes ! »

« C'est peut être ça, le problème des Etats-Unis. Ils imposent tout ce qu'ils croient être bénéfique pour un peuple, en dépit des différences qui séparent la civilisation occidentale et orientale. Tout ce qui est différent est considéré comme indigne de vivre. »

« Non, ces gens ont tous un problème vis à vis de moi. Je ne demande rien à personne, alors qu'ils me foutent la paix. Moi je bronze, eux ils récupèrent des valises complètement inutiles…à chacun son truc. »

Elle soupira. Sayid aimait ce doux soupir empreint de tristesse et de solitude. Il aimait la franchise de cette fille et il savait que les apparences étaient trompeuses, comme cette île. D'autres sons émergeaient des buissons exotiques des sous-bois. Shannon se retourna brusquement en sursautant, bien peu rassurée de la proximité de cette obscurité. Soudain, la main de Sayid se posa sur son épaule et son regard insistant lui suppliaient de ne pas craindre cet effroi enfantin. Des monstres s'y cachaient peut être, mais il était là pour la protéger.

La jeune fille n'eut pas même le temps de reposer son regard sur le visage de l'irakien que ses lèvres cuivrées étaient déjà sur les siennes en un baiser très délicat, très léger. Sa main caressait doucement sa nuque dans un mouvement de rapprochement tellement subtil et tellement envoûtant. Shannon ne réagissait pas, fermant les yeux et savourant l'intensité du moment, sans prétention. Sa peau brûlante empoisonnait ses sens et rendaient son esprit à la fois flou et lucide, entre amour et attraction physique. Sayid l'aimait mais en raison de ces différences culturelles, tout était déjà brisé.

Puis, l'irakien détacha sa bouche de la sienne, posa son front sur celui de la jeune fille et murmura quelques mots en sa langue natale. Shannon ne comprenait pas, mais, perdue dans la brume de ses sentiments, ferma de nouveau les yeux en caressant le visage de son compagnon. C'était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Aussi vite qu'il était venu, Sayid repartit alimenter le feu de camp et s'allongea à son tour sur le sable, perdu entre l'harmonie océane et les astres glaciaux de la galaxie.

« Merci pour la mangue, Sayid. » déclara Shannon en se retournant.

« Inch'Allah. » répondit-il simplement, et c'est tout ce que la jeune fille voulait entendre.

Malgré leurs différences culturelles, malgré leur position éperdue en plein milieu d'une île qui n'existait pas, d'un océan hostile et d'un ciel inconnu, il suffisait d'un baiser pour rassurer des terreurs de l'enfance et les effacer. Ainsi les souvenirs des nuits d'orages étaient reclus dans un petit coin de triste mémoire, aussi triste et aussi brillante que les yeux de Shannon. Alors Sayid revoyait ces étoiles, revoyait ce ciel et la beauté de sa compagne pour se dire qu'il demeurait toujours un peu d'espoir.

**© Copyright Isylde - 2005**

**© Copyright J.J Abrams - 2004**


	3. L'Immensité Devant Soi

**Auteur :** Isylde

**Inspiration : **Lost

**Titre :** F.A.T.E

**Chapitre :** L'Immensité Devant Soi

**Longueur :** 1998 mots

**Date :** 18/07/05

**Résumé :** C'était le destin de Charlie d'aimer Claire et réciproquement. Quelque part, si ça n'avait pas été pour elle, le jeune homme aurait vite abandonné tout espoir de survie sur l'île.

Assis sur la plage de l'île déserte, Charlie marqua ces quatre lettres au feutre sur des petits bandages qui encerclaient ses doigts. Comme un message lancé à la mer, une missive dans une bouteille, Fate était devenu le leitmotiv des survivants de la catastrophe. Et lui, Charlie, si insouciant, encore accro à la drogue, portait le flambeau d'un mot d'espoir, à la fois fataliste et lucide. Hawke disait que leur destin était sans doute un purgatoire suivi soit du paradis, soit de l'enfer. Certains méritaient encore l'enfer, et d'autres, pour leur courage et leur optimisme, le paradis. Mais sait-on jamais, certaines fautes sont à jamais impardonnables en raison de leur nature et de leurs conséquences sur l'entourage.

L'entourage. La famille, les amis, les collègues au bureau, le facteur.

Ils leur semblaient même qu'ils avaient oublié le sens du mot 'famille'. Mais bien malgré eux, ils durent s'organiser, se lier d'amitié, se supporter en dépit de leurs différences culturelles, se haïr parfois, mais jamais pour longtemps, et aimer. Etrange de voir qu'un séjour forcé dans un lieu qui leur retournait les tripes pouvait les rapprocher. Instinctivement, parce que Shannon était différente, moins occidentale que les autres, Sayid ne pouvait que se sentir attiré par son mystère. Charlie, instinctivement, avait choisi la créature la plus fragile et la plus souriante du groupe, Claire, et ils s'aimaient tout naturellement sans torts ni travers. Jack aidait Kate à se repentir de ses fautes et Kate s'entendait avec Sawyer comme Bonnie s'entendait avec Clyde. Ils pouvaient tous s'aimer d'une manière ou d'une autre, amis, frères, compagnons de chasse ou de pêche, ou amants, dissimulés dans l'ombre du travail qu'ils avaient à effectuer pour survivre.

Survivre. Là était leur destin.

Certains désespéraient, peut être que les secours n'allaient jamais arriver. Dans ce cas, mieux valait voir sur le long terme, c'est ce que pensaient ceux qui étaient restés sur la plage. Les autres, qui avaient dû fuir une caverne qui étaient devenue leur maison, demeuraient eux aussi sur l'océan, mais ne croyaient pas voir un avion ou un bateau avant longtemps. L'île était comme le Triangle des Bermudes, aucun bateau ne passait à proximité et aucun avion ne survolait la zone. Sayid, Kate et les autres espéraient. Jack, Charlie, Claire et Hurley attendaient une vie un peu plus agréable sur l'île, un peu plus routinière, et puis en fin de compte, ils n'avaient pas à payer leurs impôts où à vivre dans une société qui leur imposait de vivre de telle manière et pas d'une autre. Ils en étaient réduits à trouver de la nourriture et de l'eau et à s'installer, enchevêtrements de tôles et de bâches à moitié déchirées, vêtements abîmés et outils fabriqués, et, dans un coin, un sac rempli de clubs de golf tordus.

Tordus. Tels étaient les buissons sur l'île.

On sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose dans ces bois exotiques qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Outre Ethan et la femme française, certains sons émanaient de cette maudite forêt et on trouvait toujours quelques étranges détails…tout portait à croire qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, qu'il y avait plus que l'apparence même sur l'île. Ils étaient en danger, et pourtant ils trouvaient encore la force de se nourrir et se boire, de construire des abris, de grimper aux arbres pour récolter quelques fruits. Au fur et à mesure, un véritable village s'installait dans la plaine à proximité du terrain de golf, avec son organisation et un rationnement alimentaire pour tout le monde. Toutefois, chacun vaquait à ses occupations et trouvait toujours un peu plus de mangues, d'eau ou de volailles à faire cuire. Les affinités s'installaient et malgré la relative indépendance de tous les membres du groupe, ils se soutenaient en temps de peine.

« Fate. Destin. » dit Locke tandis qu'il explorait les sous-bois en compagnie de Charlie. « Tu sais que ce mot est porteur d'une grande symbolique… »

« Je voulais me persuader qu'on allait bientôt rentrer et des conneries comme ça. » répondit-il avec nervosité, ce côté un peu gamin que l'on retrouvait toujours chez les toxicos en manque.

« On va rentrer, Charlie, sois-en assuré. Où, je ne sais pas. »

« L'une de tes théories était que nous étions tous morts. Comment Claire a-t-elle pu donner la vie ici, alors ? »

« Je n'ai pas la réponse à toutes les questions. » rétorqua-t-il avec un petit sourire énigmatique. « Je peux me tromper, comme tout le monde. »

Charlie eut un petit sourire aux lèvres. Marchant avec difficulté parmi les branchages et les plantes sauvages, le jeune britannique se contenta simplement de soupirer, pestant contre le mystère de Locke. Il était agaçant et qui plus est, il admettait ses propres défaites. Pouvait-on le voir en tant qu'humain ?

« T'es vraiment bizarre. »

« Tu trouves ? Pourtant, tu l'es tout autant que moi, Charlie. »

« Ouais, mais moi je suis un rockeur. Tous les rockeurs sont bizarres. Vous connaissez pas Marylin Manson, ça se voit. »

« Marylin Manson boit des infusions d'absinthe. »

« Sans déconner ! Abquoi ? » questionna Charlie.

« Ne me dis pas que toi, accro à la came, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de l'absinthe ? Tu connais des peintres français ? »

« Quel rapport entre l'absinthe et les peintres français ? »

« Réponds à ma question. »

« Ben je sais pas…Monet, Manet, Toulouse-Lautrec… »

« Ah ! Toulouse-Lautrec. Je savais que tu en avais dans le crâne. Tu savais que la drogue entretient la créativité artistique ? »

« Plus ou moins. J'ai eu du succès lorsque je sniffais des rails de coke, mais je me rappelle avoir été malheureux durant cette époque. Je faisais souffrir les autres. » confia Charlie d'un air un peu triste.

« La came entretient l'euphorie, mais cette euphorie est toujours éphémère. Et puis, il viendra un jour où tu n'auras plus d'héroïne, et il faudra t'en passer. Pourquoi avoir renoncé à me reprendre ton petit sachet de coke ? » demanda Locke.

Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. Comment lui avouer qu'il voulait protéger Claire contre son impulsivité de toxicomane ? Encore être en manque et ne pas replonger plus tard, pour elle et le bébé. Charlie aimait Aaron, ce nourrisson qui avait besoin de toute son attention. Il l'aimait comme si cet enfant était le sien. Et puis, pour ne pas perdre l'affection qu'il avait pour la mère et son bébé, il valait mieux gagner progressivement la confiance de Claire pour qu'elle accepte parfois de lui confier Aaron.

« C'est pour Claire. » avoua Charlie. « J'ai dû tout recommencer à zéro avec elle, depuis qu'Ethan lui a effacé sa mémoire. Je n'ai pas su la protéger la première fois. »

« Ah, Claire…Joli brin de fille, hein ? » déclara Locke.

Charlie acquiesça avec un sourire d'amoureux un peu frustré. Enfin, il ne voulait pas la brusquer, ce n'était pas la solution. Autant laisser les liens se créer lentement, délicatement, pour ne pas briser la fraîcheur et le naturel de la fleur en éclosion qu'était Claire.

« Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Qui ça ? » questionna Charlie avec innocence.

« Hé bien, Claire ! » constata Locke devant l'air déconfit du jeune homme. « Ne fais pas cette tête, ce n'est pas un crime d'aimer quelqu'un ! »

« Oh, non, ça ce n'est pas un crime, mais c'est difficile de ressentir de l'affection pour quelqu'un et de ne pas savoir comment lui rendre le sourire. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour rendre Claire heureuse. » murmura le jeune homme.

« L'amour est un engagement à long terme. Rien ne dit qu'elle voudra de toi. »

« Merci de me soutenir dans mes démarches, Locke. » ricana Charlie avec sarcasme.

« Je ne dis pas ça pour te miner le moral. On vit dans le monde réel, mon garçon, les sentiments ne sont pas toujours réciproques. »

« Je sais. » répondit-il simplement.

« Je ne connais pas les techniques de drague en mode urbain, Charlie. Mais si tu veux lui faire plaisir sur cette île maudite, va lui chercher des fruits. »

« C'est ce que je voulais faire avant que tu n'aies pris l'initiative de m'interrompre avec tes techniques de pistage. Les fruits ça ne pousse pas par terre, que je sache ! »

« Les fruits se pistent comme les animaux. »

Locke, après quelques minutes de marche, s'arrêta soudainement et leva les yeux au ciel. Charlie l'imita, mais ne vit absolument rien de particulier. Toutefois, après deux secondes d'observation agacée, le jeune homme sentit quelque chose tomber derrière lui et se retourna brusquement. Les feuilles bougeaient encore et il n'était pas à l'aise dans cet endroit. Puis, un deuxième bruit sourd parvint à ses oreilles. Et un troisième.

Charlie sursautait à chaque fois, se demandant s'il n'allait pas y rester à cause d'hypothétiques grêlons ou d'une pluie d'objets tombants non identifiés. Bientôt, tous les buissons étaient agités par des choses qui tombaient du ciel, des choses solides. Locke, lui, restait étonnamment calme, se déplaçant d'un buisson à l'autre pour ramasser ce qui tombait du ciel. Charlie se rendit bientôt compte que ces choses qui les attaquaient étaient en réalité des goyaves.

« Je savais que les fruits de cet arbre étaient bientôt mûrs. Regarde, Charlie, tu n'as même pas besoin de grimper aux arbres pour chercher ce dont tu as besoin. » expliqua Locke en pointant du doigt les branches pliées de la cime.

Il était ébahi des immenses qualités de cet homme. En plus d'être lucide et réfléchi, il avait un don, celui de la survie, et le transmettait à qui voulait bien entendre ses conseils. Charlie était rassuré. Claire et Aaron auraient de quoi manger ce soir, et peut être lui aussi, par la même occasion. Et enfin, il reverrait un sourire illuminer son visage. Les deux hommes ramassèrent autant de fruits que possible et rentèrent au campement. En plus des goyaves, leur chasse avait été bonne et les rescapés pourraient manger à leur guise, au moins pour ce soir.

Le destin.

Locke voyait Charlie se diriger vers la tente de Claire avec un sourire, et tout en lui parlant, lui donna des fruits et essaya tant bien que mal d'allumer un feu pour faire cuire l'animal qu'il avait tué à la chasse. On retrouvait l'instinct primaire de l'homme. Mais plus que la supériorité ou de la différence entre hommes et femmes, on voyait simplement l'attirance que pouvaient avoir deux êtres l'un pour l'autre. Ils riaient et souriaient tout en mangeant, discutant de choses et d'autres. Un sourire attendri aux lèvres, Locke s'installa quelque part entre deux tôles froissées et un siège à moitié délabré de l'avion. C'était le destin de Charlie d'aimer Claire et réciproquement. Quelque part, si ça n'avait pas été pour elle, le jeune homme aurait vite abandonné tout espoir de survie sur l'île.

Les pleurs.

Tout le monde se souvenait de la silhouette meurtrie de Charlie, ses battements de cœur si fragiles, qui s'étaient soudain arrêtés, son cou enserré par la corde d'Ethan, ce dernier espoir de le ranimer. Les larmes de Jack et de Kate. Et puis, ce dernier, cet ultime coup de poing pour réveiller un cœur ensanglanté et solitaire. Charlie avait besoin d'amour et le recherchait avidement. C'était sans doute le meilleur exemple de survie qu'il pouvait donner aux autres. Il suffisait d'aimer pour avoir de l'espoir et continuer sa vie, malgré les difficultés, les peines et les joies. Assis sur la plage, il pleurait son amie disparue, oh, comme elle lui avait manqué, cette fille. Sans elle, il sentait qu'il n'était plus rien, à peine une petite noirceur dans les ténèbres. Charlie avait failli replonger. Mais son destin à lui était tout simplement de vivre, comme les autres, rien de plus, rien de moins.

**© Copyright Isylde - 2005**

**© Copyright J.J Abrams - 2004**


	4. Moon Medley

**Auteur :** Isylde

**Inspiration : **Lost

**Titre :** F.A.T.E

**Chapitre :** Moon Medley

**Longueur :** 1256 mots

**Date :** 25/07/05

**Résumé :** Baigné de lumière, Charlie profitait allègrement de cet instant de solitude pour enchaîner riffs endiablés ou mélodies joyeuses, en complète contradiction avec son humeur du moment.

Des cris émergeaient de la jungle tandis que la nuit tombait doucement sur le quotidien pimenté des rescapés. Kate se précipita hors des buissons, trébuchant à moitié sur une branche avant de pointer rageusement son doigt en direction du vide végétal des sous-bois. Son visage furieux et ses yeux dardant l'expression neutre de Jack semblaient tout sauf amicaux, et apparemment, les disputes entre elle et le jeune médecin étaient de plus en plus nombreuses et de plus en plus violentes.

« Tu n'as absolument aucune idée du choc que ça m'a fait de voir Charlie pendu à ce foutu arbre ! Tu ne sais rien de la douleur que j'ai eu en sachant que Claire n'allait peut être pas revenir ! » s'écria-t-elle d'une voix affligeante.

« Kate, tu n'auras pas ces flingues ! Ce n'est encore qu'un prétexte pour te servir d'une arme à feu, et Ethan est bien plus malin qu'un 9 mm, tu l'as bien vu ! » répliqua Jack.

« Je m'en fous, Jack, je m'en fous ! Cette jungle cache bien plus qu'un simple psychopathe ! »

« C'est non. Il y a eu assez de douleur et de sang comme ça, je ne veux pas être responsable de votre maladresse. »

Il retourna d'un pas décidé vers les cavernes, jouant avec cette petite clé qui pendait à son cou, cette clé que Kate désirait plus que tout, comme un jouet volé d'une petite fille impatiente. Frustrée, cette dernière fit les cent pas sur la plage, ignorant les murmures des autres rescapés. Ils parlaient d'elle. Ils parlaient de ce qu'elle était, une mystérieuse jeune femme, mais, plus grave, une meurtrière.

Cette île était décidément très étrange. Elle était composée de quatre strates irrégulières, la mer, la plage, la jungle et enfin la vallée, luxuriante bande de végétation où poussaient de l'herbe humide et des trous de golf. L'océan mourait tristement sur le sable tandis que l'iridescente lueur de la lune se reflétait sur ces petites vaguelettes, ridules aquatiques d'un courant agonisant.

Kate entoura son frêle corps de meurtrière de ses bras frigorifiés et admira quelques instants le calme et la sérénité ambiante du lieu, profitant d'un peu de répit dans sa rude journée de survivante acharnée. Ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec la tiédeur de son sang. De multiples coupures striaient ses avant-bras comme autant de stigmates qu'elle ne supportait plus de porter tant elles lui semblaient douloureuses et inutiles. Sa chevelure brune voletait tristement autour d'elle, à la manière d'un ange noir qui se repaissait de la fraîcheur lunaire. Sa peau, mate mais paraissant aussi blanche que neige dés que le soir tombait, était maculé de petits sillons sales, contrastant avec la pureté de sa peau. Angélique, certes, mais cachant de lourds secrets…Et peu à peu, les autres l'évitaient, comme s'ils devinaient quel passé elle dissimulait aux yeux de tous.

Des yeux bleus comme la mer l'observaient, des yeux meurtris de junky, des yeux emplis de larmes qui ne coulaient pas, de larmes qui voulaient couler mais en étaient incapables. Des yeux parfois secs, et des mains calleuses qui grattaient la surface rugueuse des cordes d'une guitare avec mélancolie, composant en toute simplicité quelques vieux morceaux des Beatles.

_When I'll get older losing my hair_

_Many years from now_

_Will you still be sending me a Valentine_

_Birthday greetings bottle of wine_

_If I've been out till quarter to three_

_Would you lock the door_

_Will you still need me will you still feed me_

_When I'm sixty-four_

« Je sais que tu es là, Charlie. » dit-elle en s'adressant à la voix étouffée qui émergeait des feuilles d'un arbre aux branches relativement basses.

Elle se contenta d'un simple regard pour situer où se trouvait le jeune homme et s'approcha alors d'un tronc de conifère avant de lever les yeux au ciel, aveuglée par la lueur combinée des étoiles et de la lune. Baigné de lumière, Charlie profitait allègrement de cet instant de solitude pour enchaîner riffs endiablés ou mélodies joyeuses, en complète contradiction avec son humeur du moment. Mais à quoi bon déprimer, lorsque de belles musiques vous attendaient ?

Il gratta sa barbe et posa ses iris d'un bleu intense sur la fragile silhouette de Kate, lui accordant ce maladroit sourire que la jeune femme connaissait bien. Au moins, lorsqu'il tenait sa tasse de thé, il ne tremblait plus. C'était déjà ça de gagné sur l'addiction à la drogue. Instinctivement, elle l'avait su, en le voyant si perdu sur cette île, trop paumé pour réaliser la situation dans laquelle ils étaient.

« Alors, ces copulations verbales avec Jack ? » demanda-t-il. « Ça marche fort en ce moment, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Parle plutôt de joutes verbales. » répliqua-t-elle d'une voix un peu sèche et neutre.

« Des joutes ? Sawyer m'a dit qu'il te savait violente niveau sexe, mais pas à ce point-là. »

« Niveau sexe ? » s'étonna Kate. « Qu'est ce qu'il t'a encore raconté, celui-là ? »

« Hormis le fait qu'il se bat comme une fillette, pas grand chose. Disons qu'il n'a pas vraiment apprécié mon magistral coup de poing et le fait que tu me défendes. »

Kate se souvenait alors des échanges peu scrupuleux qui avaient eu lieu entre Charlie et Sawyer. Sous prétexte de ne trouver que de la mauvaise littérature sur l'île, ce dernier avait pris le journal de Claire, peut être pour l'échanger contre quelque chose de fonctionnel ou de comestible plus tard.

« Au moins pour Claire, c'était la moindre des choses. » dit-elle en frissonnant.

_Lady Madonna_

_Children at your feet_

_Wonder how you manage _

_To make ends meet_

« Ouais. » répéta-t-il. « Pour Claire. »

Une semaine qu'elle lui manquait, et toujours aucune nouvelle, aucun signe de vie, rien. Comme si Ethan, maléfique esprit de cette foutue jungle, l'avait emportée à jamais. Et pourtant, Charlie persistait à croire à l'impensable, la survie de la jeune fille. Etre enceinte sous climat tropical était déjà pénible, mais enlevée par un psychopathe complètement névrosé était sans doute la pire des choses qu'il pouvait arriver à quelqu'un.

« Tu crois qu'elle… » tenta Kate en murmurant.

« …Elle est là, oui, quelque part. » continua Charlie.

« Le temps qu'elle revienne, il serait préférable que tu surveilles ses affaires, Sawyer risque encore de faire quelques incursions dans ses bagages. »

« Ils sont sous bonne garde. » dit-il en tapotant fièrement les deux sacs qui se trouvaient accrochés aux branches, à ses côtés.

_We were talking_

_Above the space between ourselves_

_And the people who hide themselves_

_Behind a wall_

« C'est bien. » conclut Kate.

« Ouais. Faudra qu'elle revienne vite, je suppose que son journal intime ne doit plus être à jour… » hésita Charlie en un souffle.

Un silence s'installa entre ces deux êtres qui se comprenaient et qui eux aussi s'aimaient, à la manière d'un frère et d'une sœur qui ne parvenaient pas à trouver un terrain d'entente mais au moins des sujets de conversation communs. Triste, et mélancolique, la voix de Charlie se tut définitivement, et seuls les relents musicaux d'une guitare au repos troublaient encore les embruns maritimes.

« Elle me manque. » chuchota enfin Charlie, et il se perdit dans la contemplation de la lune.

_Why she had to go I don't know she wouldn't say _

_I said something wrong now I long for_

_Yesterday..._

**© Copyright Isylde - 2005**

**© Copyright J.J Abrams - 2004**


	5. Sister

**Auteur :** Isylde

**Inspiration : **Lost

**Titre :** F.A.T.E

**Chapitre :** Sister

**Longueur :** 1805 mots

**Date :** 21/08/05

**Résumé :** Car cette mystérieuse porte avait quelque chose de militaire et à la fois ce petit détail délicieusement énigmatique, l'incitant à en découvrir davantage. Cette porte, en définitive, était comme Shannon, sauf qu'elle ne roulait pas délicatement des hanches comme une mannequin de Playboy.

Parfois, il voyait sa silhouette féminine balancer ses hanches sur une plage de sable fin, paréo rose bonbon et lèvres sucrées comme un rosé un peu mielleux et ambré. Elle était comme les mannequins de papier glacé et de Photoshop retouchée, manipulatrice, odieuse et superficielle. Et tandis que les rescapés oeuvraient pour leur survie, son égoïsme la poussait à œuvrer pour la perfection de son bronzage. Boone se demandait comment une crème solaire pouvait durer aussi longtemps, et surtout, passé la date de péremption, il aurait aimé voir Shannon développer un eczéma saumon du plus bel effet.

Tant pis pour l'eczéma, il pouvait au moins espérer qu'elle se casse la gueule sur une branche, ou encore qu'elle se fasse bouffer par une créature bizarre sur l'île. De toute façon, avec toutes les conneries qui se cachaient dans ces buissons, amas végétaux de piques et de pointes, amas de dangers et de peurs ancestrales, danger…

« Boone ! » s'exclama Jack en lui lançant un poisson. « T'as besoin de protéines, va te faire cuire cette chose-là ! »

« Non merci, Jack. » répliqua ce dernier.

« Fais ce que je te dis. A passer des journées entières dans la jungle avec Locke, tu vas finir par t'éteindre d'inanition. Shannon s'inquiète pour toi, tu sais, elle a fini par me poser des questions. » répondit le jeune médecin en allant s'enquérir de la santé de Hurley, assis un peu plus loin.

« Même la poiscaille ne veut plus me foutre la paix. » soupira-t-il en observant d'un œil torve la masse écailleuse qui le regardait d'un air vitreux.

Pourquoi avaient-ils toujours besoin de poser des questions ? Ici, sur cette maudite île, l'intimité était une chose rare, voire impossible. Quarante jours d'abstinence sexuelle, quarante jours coupés du monde, de la civilisation, de ce luxe auquel il s'était habitué depuis son enfance. Shannon, elle, ne voyait aucune différence entre cette plage luxuriante et un voyage touristique dans un lieu paradisiaque. Disons simplement qu'elle n'en n'avait que faire d'avoir du caviar, un jacuzzi et du champagne. Tant qu'elle pouvait bronzer, pas de problème ! Boone ne comprenait pas sa sœur. Il n'avait jamais su apprivoiser cet esprit à la fois si spécial et si étrange…Et pourtant, il avait laissé libre cours à son désir, l'aimant non pas comme sa petite frangine, mais comme une amante qui, nonchalamment, s'offrait et se refusait à lui.

Délaissant la 'masse de protéines écailleuse' qu'était le poisson, il s'enfonça, sous le regard méfiant de sa sœur, dans les sous-bois de la jungle, marchant avec précaution de peur d'attirer quelque chose de pas forcément amical.

« Oh, Boone ! » s'écria alors la voix de Locke.

Cette voix…d'où venait cette voix ? Le jeune homme leva les yeux et vit le visage souriant de Locke dans les branchages, lui faisant un signe de la main. La cicatrice qui lacérait son œil gauche, balafre à la fois terrifiante et paternaliste, lui donnait un petit air de baroudeur qu'il connaissait bien.

« Ta sœur ne t'a pas suivi, j'espère…ces bois ne sont pas tranquilles, elle risquerait de se perdre. » déclara-t-il.

« Non. J'ai suivi ce que vous m'avez dit. »

« Laisse jamais de traces derrière toi. Ce bunker est notre secret, il ne faudrait pas que de nouveaux sentiments viennent s'en mêler… »

Boone détourna automatiquement le regard, de peur que Locke décèle en lui l'interdit, l'inceste, les sentiments qu'il éprouvait envers Shannon, bien malgré lui.

« Bon. » constata Locke. « Cette conversation ayant été fort constructive, je crois que nous pouvons nous mettre au boulot, tu ne crois pas ? »

Un regard bleu glacé darda cet aventurier de haut en bas, comme pour toiser quelque chose qui lui était supérieur, regard à la fois mêlé de dégoût face à l'étrange, d'admiration face à la culture, de fierté face au courage.

Ils prirent le même chemin que tous les autres jours, glissant et végétal, désagréablement humide et terriblement sombre, comme si les rayons du soleil ne daignaient pas percer la canopée de ces arbres couverts de lianes et autres cordages naturels. Cet jungle, si belle, cachait de terribles secrets, et, tandis qu'ils s'approchaient de cette porte métallique blindée, dissimulée sous les hautes herbes du bois, Boone sentait cet amer sentiment de déjà-vu, à chaque instant il lorgnait le noir hublot de cette porte et se demandait ce qu'il y avait derrière.

Ainsi ils restaient des heures, se demandant comment ouvrir la chose à défaut de le faire. Boone ne pouvait pas comprendre ce mental d'acier dont Locke faisait preuve. Un énigmatique rictus aux lèvres, ce dernier demeurait parfois entièrement immobile, le dos douloureusement droit, assis en tailleur, à quelques mètres de l'objet de leur convoitise.

« Je sais pas comment vous faites pour rester là, à lorgner une porte aussi banale ! » s'exclama le jeune homme avec agacement.

« Hmm, la frustration de la jeunesse…j'étais comme toi, auparavant. » soupira Locke avec cette mimique paternaliste et rassurante.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait exactement ici ? » lança-t-il.

« On essaie de voir comment ouvrir une porte. Cette porte-là, en particulier. » dit-il en désignant d'un geste désinvolte la lourde plaque de métal enclavée à même le sol.

« Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas de poignée ? »

« Parce qu'elle ne s'ouvre que de l'intérieur. » répondit Locke avec la plus grande simplicité.

Il cessa tout d'un coup de faire les cent pas avec nervosité et jeta un coup d'œil au sombre hublot. Si cette porte ne s'ouvrait que de l'intérieur, alors des gens devaient sûrement y avoir accès, mieux, peut être y habiter. Mais quel intérêt de posséder une résidence secondaire en pleine jungle, austère et quasi-militaire…

Car cette mystérieuse porte avait quelque chose de militaire et à la fois ce petit détail délicieusement énigmatique, l'incitant à en découvrir davantage. Cette porte, en définitive, était comme Shannon, sauf qu'elle ne roulait pas délicatement des hanches comme une mannequin de Playboy.

« A quoi songes-tu, Boone ? Notre secret est-il donc si lourd à porter ? »

« Je sens que ma sœur est suspicieuse. A force de promettre un sanglier à la broche tous les soirs, elle va finir par s'impatienter. »

« Surtout qu'un sanglier à la broche est bien éloigné des repas qu'elle a pu connaître dans le passé. Je vous devine riches… »

« Riches, ouais. Shannon ne sait pas gérer son héritage. »

« Et toi, tu ne sais pas gérer tes sentiments. »

« Que savez-vous de mes sentiments ? »

« Pas grand'chose, sinon qu'ils sont conflictuels. »

Le mot juste. Locke trouvait toujours le mot juste. Et, malgré ce qu'il prétendait, il avait réponse à tout. C'était presque agaçant, et Boone, qui avait toujours été financièrement supérieur, se retrouvait dans une inconfortable posture, celle de l'infériorité culturelle.

« Ma sœur est quelqu'un de spécial. Elle s'inquiète pour moi. »

« Le crois-tu vraiment ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Elle semble plus attachée à ce… Sayid. »

Lorsqu'il les voyait tous les deux, sa sœur et l'irakien, Boone ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un haut le cœur en sachant qu'elle pouvait aimer. Aimer quelqu'un d'autre. A chaque fois, c'était la même histoire, elle s'enfuyait en se trouvant un mec qui la laissait tomber contre une forte somme d'argent. Le jeune homme sacrifiait son compte en banque pour l'illusoire bonheur de Shannon, cette frangine un peu blonde, un peu égocentrique avec qui il n'avait aucun lien de sang.

Mais peut être que l'acte même, l'acte sexuel de la chose, partagée avec un membre d'une même famille, cela pouvait paraître immoral, interdit. Etait-il interdit d'aimer sa sœur comme un amant aimait une amante ? Etait-il interdit de ressentir du désir pour elle, et en même temps de la haïr pour la souffrance qu'elle causait aux autres ? La haine et l'amour se partageaient, se brisaient et se déchiraient, mais ils n'étaient pas contradictions, c'était sans doute cela qui était gênant. Rien n'était donc paradoxal dans leur relation, hormis le fait qu'à leurs yeux, on pouvait rembourser l'affection par de l'argent. Shannon valait environ 50000 dollars affectivement. On signait, on concluait un pacte, et Boone se sentait libre de protéger sa sœur et de disposer d'elle. Et parfois, il avait juste envie de laisser tomber cette protection.

Un frère ne devait pas forcément amour charnel à sa sœur. Un frère ne devait pas aimer une sœur de cette manière. Un frère ne devait pas mettre un prix sur l'amour que portaient les hommes à sa sœur. Shannon. Sister.

« Tu es jaloux ? » questionna Locke avec un petit rire.

« Je suis inquiet, tout comme elle. » rétorqua Boone d'un ton sec et ferme, observant d'un air absent la porte métallique qui reposait parmi les buissons.

« Inquiet de quoi ? De la perdre ? Elle est majeure, tu sais, tu ne peux pas toujours disposer d'elle comme tu le désires. »

« Je ne dispose pas d'elle. »

« Que ressens-tu en ce moment ? »

Avait-il vraiment besoin de répondre à cette question ? Oui, Boone avait honte de ce qu'il avait fait, oui, il avait couché avec sa sœur, avec passion et dégoût à la fois, comme s'il embrassait et rejetait l'étrange bonheur qui s'offrait à lui ! Il rejetait Shannon pour son caractère à la fois précieux et terriblement bourgeois. Il l'embrassait parce qu'il avait envie d'elle, à défaut d'avoir su la protéger autrement qu'avec des billets verts.

« De la frustration. » confessa Boone, amer.

« Alors, laisse aller la frustration. Elle ne t'apportera rien de bon sur cette île. »

Le jeune homme se leva et partit en direction de la plage, lançant un dernier regard à son compagnon d'infortune. Locke eut, pour la première fois, un frisson glacial qui lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale. Ce regard bleu de jeunesse fougueuse et arrogante disposait cette fois d'un peu d'humilité, supplantant la fierté à demi-mot, à demi-cœur, moitié d'un cœur qui se savait perdu.

« Si. Un cœur brisé. » dit-il simplement.

Tandis qu'il retournait au campement, le doigt inquisiteur de Shannon se posa avec haine sur son torse, piquant une crise de nerfs alors qu'elle lui demandait toutes ces questions compliquées, de sa voix de parfaite mannequin, odieuse et séductrice.

Puis, sa silhouette familière s'éloigna en roulant des hanches, comme à son habitude, et Boone ne put s'empêcher de conclure, d'une voix mi-amusée, mi-âcre :

« Sister, sister… »

**© Copyright Isylde - 2005**

**© Copyright J.J Abrams - 2004**


End file.
